Dark side of life
by Nekoayachan
Summary: It has been 5 weeks since dark left...But what will happen if he comes back...but not as a Phantom...But as a Human. Follow Dark as he goes through life as a human, Making friends, in and out of love. What will happen? How will it all turn out?


Dark side of life  
Chapter 1- Darks return.

It's been 5 weeks since Daisuke figured out his true love. Risa, and Dark vanished, destroying the Niwa curse.  
One stormy day, the Niwa family plus Risa was all sitting together watching the news about a mysterious explosion of light appearing above the ocean.  
"That's odd, I thought all of the weird stuff would have ended now that the curse has lifted" Kosuke said as he looked out the window at the rain and storm then back at the TV.  
"I thought so too, it's weird..." Said Daisuke, being cut off by a big bang coming from the window. The four of them instantly turned to the window after the bang. There soaking wet, stood Dark, looking down. Emiko jumped up and walked quickly to the window, followed by the other three. Emiko opens the window and pulls Dark in, Daisuke closing the window after them.  
"Dark!?" Emiko yelled, holding onto him as Dark collapsed.

Out of nowhere Daiki appeared.  
"Hmmm...My vision must have been correct" he said, kneeling beside Dark and Emiko.  
"Your vision? What are you talking about?" Daisuke said as he got the blanket off the couch and wrapped it around Dark. Dark was shaking barely conscious.  
"Do you want me to get him a warm damp cloth?" Asked Risa, Emiko nodded yes. Risa ran out of the room and to the bathroom, she grabbed the cloth that was hanging over the shower door.  
"I wonder why dark is back..Rika will be going nuts like she was before.." Risa thought as she ran the warm water over the cloth, then squeezed it out and ran back.

"My vision was in a dream, it was of this scene, Dark coming back, but not as a phantom, but as a human" Daiki said as he got the warm cloth off Risa and folded it, placing it on his forehead.  
"D...Daisuke?...why...am I here?..." Dark said, slightly struggling.  
"I don't know, grandpa had a vision you came back but as a human" Daisuke responded as Dark sat up straight.  
"What?..." Dark said as he looked at his hands, then back at Daisuke.  
"It's...true..." He continued as he tried to get up.  
"Just you wait a minute, you need to rest" Emiko said.  
"I guess it's going to have to be this, we are going to adopt you dark" Emiko said, holding onto him, making sure he doesn't try and get up again. Risa looked at dark, then said. "How old are you dark?" .  
Dark looked at her for a minute then answered, "Risa?...I'm 16...".  
Risa's eyes widen.  
"Really?! You look older!" She said, "You should sleep and get some rest" she continued.  
Emiko nodded in agreement and helped Dark to his feet.  
"I agree, you can sleep in Dai's room for now, Dai, your sharing your bed with Dark ok", Said Emiko as she walked Dark upstairs to Daisukes room. Daisuke sighs then nods. He turns to Risa.  
"I guess our plan on having a movie date is not going to happen now" he pouted and hugged Risa.  
"It's ok, I got to spend the whole day with you, and we can do the movie date another night, maybe Saturday? Since we go back to school next week" Risa smiled and hugged him back.  
"Yeah, it has been the best winter holidays ever, spending most of it with you" Daisuke replied as he leaned in and kissed her softly, still holding her. Kosuke smiled, it made him happy that his son was happy.  
"Well it was lively having you over Miss Handa, you are more than welcome to come over again"  
He said as he walked out of the room then upstairs to Daisukes room.

Risa bowed her head then smiled at Daisuke again.  
"Thanks for having my Dai Chan" Risa said as she gave him one last kiss and walked to the door with him.  
Her driver was already waiting for her. Somehow he knew when she would be leaving, he seemed to always know.  
The window rolls down and there was Rika waiting as well.  
"Hi Niwa!" She waved at him and smiled.  
"Hi miss Handa" replied Daisuke with a wave.  
Risa ran to the car and got in. The driver beeped and drove off.  
Daisuke waved again then walked back in.  
"Hopefully he doesn't tease me about my paintings" He walked upstairs to his room. His parents had tucked dark in and left, Dark fast asleep.  
"Hopefully mum gets another bed soon" he whispered as he changed into his pjs and climbed into bed, soon falling asleep next to Dark.

[stay tuned for chapter 2]


End file.
